Obsession
by KazumaYagami
Summary: Voyager. Your neighborhood cyberterroist. It was no secret he was partially insane. But when obsession for a precious Diamond of grand beauty is focused on his vision..will Shion Uzuki, that very diamond he seeks, be safe? Or is all lost?


Crack pairing time! Yes, it's me again, this time with an obscure fan-made fiction!

You'll never guess why either. I recently have gotten close to the end of III, but still haven't finished it yet. Damn Ruins..anyways. This is going to be me first attempt at a Xenosaga fiction. (Though I've only gotten III. I can't find 1 or 2, though I'm gonna borrow them from my friend. )

Anyways, this takes place during the abrupt interruption by Voyager on the Elsa. So prepare!

Warning: Possibilities of Gore. Language. Suggestive themes. And..mention of rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga or it's characters. If I did, Voyager would've survived and made life for Shion a living hell.

And Constructive Criticism is welcome. No flames.

Summary: Sometimes, others covet what someone else has..or has their eyes on. And that leads from Envy, to near-Obsession. And when that obsession takes you to places you never knew you could go..then how long would it take for you to get back the person whom you desire most? ((I suck at Summaries..))

Chapter 1: Time.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. That was the sound of the clock. It's digital signs showed lights of a glowing color, illuminating the time: 1:00 A.M.

Of course, time was an illusionary thing. Made to be interpreted as though it were the most important thing in the world. The one thing that kept things rolling in and out in motion, never ceasing, even for someone's death.

Especially for someone's death. The people who knew the person would think time stopped, but it didn't. They only perceive it as such. And so was the thoughts of one insomniac. In fact, truth be known, he wasn't really keen on sleeping at all.

Then again, being practically immortal made you all the more powerful. Nothing could really phase him anymore. Guns, robots, Rocket Launchers...

Nothing. Then again, nothing really stood a chance against his impenetrable defensive abilities. Manipulating time, and space, forcing the items to become like useless toys in a child's hands. Ah the beauty. He was immortal, so long as the two people that really mattered to him stayed alive.

Yes. One, for his own personal pleasures. A jewel amongst diamonds. A shining piece of jewelry that stood out, pervading his thoughts, his mind. Intoxicating, infuriating, and always something that excited him.

That one jewel was a woman, surprisingly. At first, he had thought he was going crazy from just listening to the White Testaments ramblings. Slowly he thought he was going mentally unstable thanks to the fools ramblings.

Of course he later mused it was his own mind, not the influence of the fools, that caused him to think of her. She was insignificant at first. Unimpressive. Not worth his stare, or thoughts.

But as her body grew, and her power grew, his eyes had begun to follow her...and inspect her, his eyes pervading her body, undressing her, and looking at her internal components. No, not what any stalker might think of.

As they might think of certain extra anatomy parts, I thought of the human organs inside her, making her live everyday, and thus, pervade my thoughts, making my mind slur. It was something I was not accustomed to.

But now, her body, her mind..invades me. Penetrates my thoughts at every turn. Everytime I say her name, images of her organs no longer appear, replaced by skin, and sensual organs that make my body shudder most unexpectedly. Once she invaded my mind only a few times per month, only coming up when the main boss spoke of her.

Now she invaded my every move, my every thought. It was getting increasingly annoying. Her body, her voice, her lips...

Each of that made me want her more and more. It was a want that was growing, I knew, and for once, I admitted, I could not stop this. It was a disease, an infectious one at that, that grasped me, and held me in it's palm.

And then played me like an Ace of Spades in a card game, when you've just bet your house, your clothes, and your body to the winner.

It was...unnerving. And at the same time..exciting. I appear to be grasping the concepts my White garbed counterpart already went through. He too wanted a woman, but for all the reasons as same as me. For once, we had something in common.

Though he wanted a far different girl, her hair short and pink, with a nice beret accented at the top, and a nice little skirt ensemble that decorated her body perfectly..Yes. But nothing excited me about that. Nothing at all. I had even stated so to Albedo. His reaction wasn't surprised, but full of lust. Desire.

"Her body...is all that I want. Her mind, soul..She is the only thing untainted by this world..and I will see to it she is mine, and mine along...Rubedo will not win her hand, and I will take her, to be with me..for ETERNITY!" He had laughed after that..his insane laugh..that would make anyone but me shiver with utter disgust.

I however, agreed with him, though on one concept; this woman, this jewel..she was going to be mine forever. How? Simple. I can tell you of my plan. Of who I am speaking of. But you should know now. There were only two women ever in my sights, really. One was of course, the girl Albedo spoke about, though I considered her more a nuisance than an untainted Realian.

The other..Was the one that invaded my thoughts, my being, made me think twice about why, and wonder how such a woman could escape my notice for so long..

Shion Uzuki. You will be mine, and mine alone. And I will see to that.

He smiled at his thoughts, his body disappearing from the fold, and soon...very soon..would I meet up with my disease...

And finally, my desires will be fulfilled. With no room for mistake.

-------------

Shifting forms, and a mess of sheets strung about, was what one would think, when seeing the brown haired females body move about in her current state. Her body moving, twisting, turning, covers and sheets strewn with her. Before long, her murmuring grew silent, and silence filled the cabin. But would that last long? No, it would not. For the exact moment the woman had found her peace, did she also tumble over, and onto the floor, surprisingly not waking up the rest of the occupants – a pink haired Realian named MOMO, and some robot bunny thing..

She shushed herself, half-heartedly placing the covers back onto the bed, creeping out of the cabin with silent grace. When the doors whooshed – was it swooshed? -- open, she had to breath uneasily. It made a particularly loud sound when that happened..

But thankfully, MOMO was happily asleep, content. It was relief, for at least a little bit. When she stepped out, though, she almost squealed from utter surprise. Instead, she found her body twisting and turning, along with a body of indeterminate origin...

Until she saw the telltale signs of red hair, and a black trench coat looking deal. "What the hell!?" The voice muttered, having not counted on encountering her – or the fact their bodies were almost mushed together like mashed potatoes.

And in no less a compromising position, either. The woman had landed on her back, one leg twisted around Jr.'s leg, whilst her other was similarly entangled around his waist. Jr. had landed on top of her with a thud, his legs coming out from under him because of the twisting move..

And instead of finding, and beating the culprit to a bloody pulp, he restrained, noting it was Shion. For a moment he stared down at her, then immediately began to try and remove her legs from his.

Shion, though, was stuck – literally – under Jr. "Ah! Ow! Hey, Jr. Watch it! My leg's are sensitive y'know.." She murmured, also trying to get herself untangled.

After fighting with the limbs, they finally eased away from each other, a silent whew escaping both of their throats. Then followed by an awkward silence..

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jr. I didn't know you were there! I just walked out of the cabin then found myself becoming entangled! Hehe..." She giggled a little, knowing her mistake. Jr. shot a glare, sporting daggers in each eye, but relaxed a little bit.

"Well, don't worry a damn thing about it, Shion. Wasn't your fault. I just wasn't paying damn near enough attention, or I might've stopped just in time. Ah well.." He scratched the back of his head, a smile escaping his lips.

Of course, to their bewilderment, a pair of eyes stared at them from his leaning position. No one would be the wiser to his presence though, until MOMO, startled by the sudden crash, jumped up and ran out – managing to barely avoid another fall, thanks to Shion's jump back, that almost met with cold hard steel..except she had landed into the arms of a waiting man's.

She flushed once more, disgruntled by her clumsiness and turned around to meet the face of stoic chaos.

"Oh! It's you, chaos. Thanks.." She smiled gratefully to the enigmatic being, and he smiled right back. "No problem, Shion. It's my pleasure." He helped her back to her feet, and Shion brushed off her dirty clothing.

MOMO yawned, having figured out it was just Shion's clumsiness, and figured to go right back to bed. Before then, however, she smiled at chaos, Jr., and Shion, then went back to her bed, still in her Pajama's..

After shaking the cobwebs out of her thoughts, the dark haired woman moved past Jr, before turning around. "Oh, and Jr..." She started, then stopped when his puzzling look came her way.

"What is it, Shion?" He asked, before being cut off by the woman holding up one finger. "Oh..nothing." She murmured, then hurried along...

Right when the intruder alarm flared to life. Everyone, even Tony and Captain Matthews seemed startled. Nothing had been detected before. But as everyone ran towards the area of intrusion, the first to arrive had been utterly shocked by the appearance..

Of the black garbed Testament in person.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Jr. shouted, his eyes flaring to life at the figure standing, almost defiantly, in the open area. Ziggy, MOMO, and the only people not there, were seemingly the people piloting the ship. Even though it was being invaded, they had to keep course.

Ziggy's eyes turned into daggers when he saw the form, and almost launched himself at the man. However, he stopped, to conserve his strength..in case it was really needed.

"What are you doing here, Erich!?" His pose told one that if the wrong words were spoken, Ziggy might just fly off the handle and launch himself at the nearly invincible being.

The man in question didn't regard him, however, and turned his eyes towards..Shion. His footsteps grew closer towards her, and when prompted, he turned his eyes to everyone..but went back to the first form; Shion.

She glared at the man immediately, determining not to be scared – she didn't need to pretend, for the man did NOT in fact, scare her. Well..not in nay real way. His very presence was unnerving, though, she had to admit. It was even a bit creepy. Almost like the eyes of a stalker, piercing through you as if you yourself had undressed.

It was, needless to say, very unnerving.

"Ah, Jon Sauer. Believe it or not, I'm not here for you. My interests lie in a much different direction. One more feminine, and much more attractive than you..." His eyes had locked with Shions.

Immediately Shion had the urge to run, and even tried to...but found she was in a much..different hold than expected. Her body didn't seem to move, and she hovered..

In mid air. Her body was floating...towards _him. _Voyager..And she couldn't speak. Long before that Jr.'s guns began firing down at the man, hitting an almost impenetrable wall, whilst Ziggy had, no part in due to Shion's safety in mind, ran down the stairs.

Anger replaced his normal features, and his fists rained down upon Voyager...but none connected, as each time, it always seemed to hit an invincible barrier that prevented..nearly anything to come near him. However, what did distract him was a blue haired blur, that raised her foot towards his face, but failed to cause any damage.

"Interesting. It appears that there is no end to your toy's love for you. Like a useless, toy whose batteries have long since expired..but continue to run, despite protests. " He mused, letting the girl go for a moment, then turned about and just as a blade attempted to connect to him, he moved a hand out, grabbing the blade. Then, he plowed his arm upwards under the robots arm. This act completely severing the arm completely. He tossed the useless appendage away, grinning at the fools continuing attempts.

It was all the more fun, namely due to the robot. Her voice mouthed no concern, just a percentage of loss.

"Damage to right arm at Sixty percent. . Switching to secondary weapons." However, before the thing could counteract anything, he had swiftly moved, planting a foot in her face. This sent her flying backwards, yet using her remaining arm to skid to a stop, only to fall prey to his fist. Everyone kept coming at him, however, each attack failing to connect to anything..

And then finally, he grew tired of this. And once he planted his foot in KOS-MOS' face again, this time forcing her against the wall, he moved close enough, and grabbed her hair, then spun her around, and smashed her head against the wall a few times. Instead of responding straight away, she fell to the ground, uttering a few last words.

"Damage to head: Sixty five percent..." Before going into silence. He brushed the few remaining parts off of his hands, then casually moved back for his target. He found her scrambling, and running to get away. With a flick of the wrist almost, he caught her once more, and drifted her back towards his form. This time, no interruptions.

"Good..Now that your annoying little pet is out of the way, I have all the time in the world to devote to you.." His smile sent shivers down Shion's spine, the black gloved hands sending goosebumps down her entire form.

They slowly caressed her cheek, then grabbed her by the throat. At this, she yelped, and Jr. started to shout curses at the man. He paid no heed to the boy's words, and shifted his attention towards the doors between him, and his E.S.

"You bastard! Let go of Shion!" It was no surprise coming from Shion, and the rest, but Voyager held her out before him, tauntingly.

"Ah, but it would not be wise to fire upon me, when I have such a precious diamond in my grasp, now would it? You could misfire, and the resulting bullet could penetrate her chest, and kill her. You wouldn't take such a risky chance, especially considering she is your dearest friend – or am I mistaken, and she appears to be your girlfriend? -- Whatever the matter is, you will not fire, least you harm her. " His smile widened when Jr. grudgingly pulled his guns away from Voyager's visage, as well as anyone else's weapons.

Then, as if he were never here, he disappeared, leaving no sign he had been there at all..

Except for, he had taken Shion Uzuki with him.

-------------------

Gloved fingers moved against soft, delicate skin, in a fashion similar to that of a lovingly touch. Though it was far from that, he mused.

In fact, he wanted nothing less than her body and nothing more than her soul. She was his addiction, his fantasies, and desires. She was his plaything.

And nothing could change that. Nothing. The woman had predictably squirmed against the touch, but his iron grip held her in place. His lips hadn't touched hers yet, but as they neared a spot she surely did not recognize, he smiled, knowingly.

She continued to struggle, and that was the best part of all. Her struggle was what made him all the more eager to break her. To shatter her. And to make her, in all sense of the word, his.

Figuratively, literally, and indefinitely. Her body would belong to him and him alone.

And there was nothing any of them could do. And at this sentiment, his lips upturned into a malevolent grin. A triumphant grin.

-----------------------

(End Notes) Hello to you all. This is me, and me trying to make a Xenosaga III Fanmade thing. I hoped you liked it, for now. Though I doubt many, if any of you, do. And if some of them were OOC, as I suspect with how I did Jr. I apologize, because I haven't exactly got the hang of his attitude just yet. (I hope I did at least decent...)


End file.
